The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring torque in a rotating shaft and specifically a cantilevered composite sleeve attached to the shaft at one end and free from the shaft at the other end and which carries in circumferentially spaced apart relationship, signal generating elements which are read by circumferentially spaced apart sensors located to minimize inaccuracies in the measurements taken resulting from bending of the shaft being tested.